particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Michelle Ehrenfeld
General Information Michelle Ehrenfeld was a Dundorfian politician, former Party President of the LDP, former Minister of Finance and former Treasury Chancellor. Political Views Despite being a member of the Liberal Faction of the LDP, Michelle Ehrenfeld was known for her conservative views on social and moral issues. She strongly opposed abortion and gay marriage and supported the teaching of creationism in public schools. She also was a fiscal conservative and favored low taxes and low public spending. She was sometimes also described as a neoconservative due to her support for military strikes against totalitarian regimes. Political Life She started her career within a far right, clerical-fascist political movement that was dissolved in 3189. One year later, she decided to join the LDP and soon became the voice of conservative members within the generally libertarian party as well as the leader of the parliamentary LDP group. In 3196, after the LDP won the elections clearly, she became the Minister of Finance of Dundorf. In this position she introduced a Flat-Tax-System and Tax Cuts for Corporations, in order to stimulate economic growth and job creation. After the LDP won an absolute majority in the elections of 3200, she was elected as Party President as the successor of the LDP's founder and long-time-leader Jean-Pierre Du Pont. Du Pont said that Ehrenfeld was his preferred candidate and urged the party officials to support her: "If you asked me for a person of strong personal convictions, loyalty and dedication for her profession, I'd say this is Michelle Ehrenfeld. She is a credible exponent of free-market economics and fiscal conservatism, which has always been the core theme of the LDP's agenda. I therefore think there is no better candidate for this position." In 3202, she ran for Head of Government, but was utterly defeated and even scored the worst result of the LDP's history. Following the disastrous result of the elections, she resigned as Minister of Finance. She was encouraged to step down as Party President too by several Ministers and fellow LDP-members, however she refused to resign and stated that she was 'determined to lead the LDP through this difficult times'. She announced that she would run for Head of Government again in the next elections, but she was defeated again, losing 2% and scoring an even worse result than in the previous election. Due to this, she received a lot of criticism from liberal and libertarian party members, who supposed that the LDP's downfall was a result of Ehrenfeld's too conservative stances on many issues. However, she rejected all criticism and said she would not step down as Party President until she managed to restore the LDP as the strong political force it used to be. In 3206, after her third electoral defeat, pressure became to high and she was deselected on the National Party Convention in favor of Larissa Dreyfus, who became her successor. After her deselection, she returned to her old position as MP and was additionally appointed as LDP's Treasury Chancellor by the Party Council. Ehrenfeld still regularly represented the LDP in political debates on TV covering fiscal and economic issues. In 3210, she announced that she intended to run as an independent candidate backed by the LDP and several conservative and right-wing parties for the office of Mayor of Dundorf's capital city Nordenhaus. Polls showed her well above 40%, however she trailed incumbent mayor Dietrich Wolfe by 10%. In the end, she narrowly lost, trailing Wolfe by only 2.5%. She was also the LDP candidate for the elections for Head of State several times, however she lost in all of them. After the elections, she said that she did not intend to run for any office in the near future due to her bad health. Michelle Ehrenfeld died on December 20, 3231 during a spa stay in Dunburg, aged 72. Her funeral took place one week later, and was attended by many prominent figures of the political class of Dundorf. Private life Michelle Ehrenfeld was married to the LDP's former candidate for the Bundespräsident, Innozenz von Hohenstein. They lived in Chonstaat-am-Bingen together with their daughter Jacqueline. Category:Dundorfian peopleCategory:Dundorfian politicians